Even Piell
Even Piell was a Lannik Jedi Master during the Clone Wars who served as a member of the High Council many decades prior and fought in several battles early in the war. History The Citadel During their way back to Coruscant in a Venator-class Star Destroyer, Even Piell and his captain, Tarkin were attacked by the CIS Navy, because they possessed information about the secret hyperspace Nexus route. While being attacked by Hyena Droid Bombers, B2 droids, and Droidekas, Piell, Captain Tarkin, and the rest of the fleet were captured, save for a few officers who were destroyed. The survivors were then taken to the Citadel prison facility on Lola Sayu. When the news of Even Piell's capture came to the Jedi Council's attention, they sent High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and some other Republic units. The Jedi and clone troopers used Carbonite Freezing to sneak past the Separatist's sensors that would scan every ship arriving on the planet for life forms. Because the CIS fielded a non-organic droid force, all unregistered organics would be instantly fired upon. After infiltrating the facility and freeing Piell and Tarkin, the group was attacked by commando droids but they ran before Osi Sobeck, the warden of the Citadel arrived. Then they all split up in two groups and started to look for their way to the ship. Counterattack On their way, the Republic's forces witnessed the death of several clone troopers including Echo, whose death also resulted in the destruction of their ship. Citadel Rescue Piell fled the Citadel with the rest of the group, getting chased down by Anooba. A small skirmish then began, leading in the destruction of all droids, and the death of all but one Anooba. With his back turned, Piell did not notice the last Anooba behind him, which bit into his neck and upper chest area, fatally wounding him. Ahsoka quickly dispatched the beast and held the dying Lannik, but was too late to save him. In his dying moments, he gave his half of the Nexus Route information to Ahsoka. Seconds later, Even gave in to his wounds and died, leaving him only to be buried in a lava flow ceremonially by Kenobi. A large team lead by Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto arrived at Lola Sayu to rescue the rest of the team. Plo Koon's gunship landed on the island that the team was on, leading Ahsoka to kill Osi Sobeck and allowing the team to escape. Later in the Clone Wars, Depa Billaba filled Even Piell's vacant seat when she rejoined the High Jedi Council, though alternating her term with Ongree counselor Coleman Kcaj when she was unable to parttake in important meetings. Trivia *Even Piell originally survived the Clone Wars only to be killed early on during the Great Jedi Purge. When Piell died in Citadel Rescue, this became his canon fate. Appearances *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' 599px-Even Piell.jpg EvenPiell.png|Jedi Master Even Piell. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lanniks Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Republic Category:Deceased